God Protect Her
by Star Sheep
Summary: What if in the episode Strip Strangler, the man in the grocery store was the strip strangler, and Sara was his next victim? Can The team save her and Grissom realise his feelings for her and find her in time? Can Sara save herself? SG, little bit of fluff
1. Decoy

Hi everyone! This was at first deleted, so I am trying again! Please read, review, and enjoy!

No, I don't own William Peterson (darn) or George Eads (darn or Gary Dourdan (darn) man, that was hard to write…………need….few…seconds…to….catch…..breath…..alright, I am good now! On with the story!

This story is dedicated to all the women in the world who put their lives at stake in the line of duty! And to Jorja Fox, my role model!

**God Protect Her**

Chapter One

Sara Sidle walked through the grocery store, trying to act completely normal. She was the decoy; she was going to help solve the case of the strip strangler, if she could play the part. '_I can do this, you're going great Sara girl, just act natural,' _she kept thinking to herself.

The past days in the investigation of the murderer the 'Strip Strangler' who bound, raped and killed his victims was at large, and it had to stop. Special Agent Culpepper of the FBI had told Sara she matched the profile of the victims, and he usually found his next victims in this grocery store.

Sara was helping as being the decoy. It felt great to help, but she knew she was putting her life on the line. She looked up at one of the camera monitor, and she instantly relaxed. _'Grissiom's right on the other side of the camera, he's watching you. Everything's gonna be alright. Just keep playing the part.' _

She walked up and down the aisles, looking at food, pretending to shop. She finally reached the spices and other food recipe aisles, picking up the different glass bottles of good exotic smelling spices and other seasonings. This relaxed her; she had always loved the smell of food spices that her mother had cooked when she was younger.

She was looking at one specific bottle of seasoning, when she saw a man walk past her, eyeing her slowly. _'Did he just double take? I think so; I need to keep an eye on him. Hum, he matches the profile of what we're looking for. Could that be our_ _guy? Is he staring at me?' _Sara tried to stay small and almost invisible with her movements. She couldn't scare him away. It was at this point, she felt glad she had a microphone pined on her so Grissom and the FBI could here her. He was approaching her. Sara kept reminding herself to act the part.

"Sara," she heard through the little phone in her ear, "If he talks, talk back. Act natural. You're doing great Sidle." It was Grissom! He was giving her encouragement. To her, that was made her respond to the man who had asked her if she had a cigarette on her.

"Yeah, actually," She stammered slightly, reaching into her purse. She pulled out the pack and he pulled one from the box. The man had wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes. The kind of eyes that held secrets, secrets that Sara didn't want to know. He had a crocked smile. Sara smiled back.

"I'm trying to quit, didn't want to buy a pack." He said to her. So, he wanted to make conversation?

"Me too," she responded to him, acting casual. "This is my last pack, or at least that's what I say every week, so………." She said trailing her thoughts. The man stuck the cigarette behind his ear, still looking Sara over.

"You live around here?" he asked her quietly. Those words made Sara's skin crawl. She would get this murderer. That is, if he was the strip strangler. But, whoever it was, she would get him for murdering and harming all those women. Sara had to think fast. He usually picked victims that were within two miles of the grocery store. What could she say? She couldn't give him any ideas on where she lived!

"Maybe," she said, trying to put on a slight charm. If Grissom and the team wanted to catch this creep, then she had to keep him interested. She couldn't help but feel as if Grissom was saying good things to her, egging her on to do well and play the part. "I don't usually give out that kind of information." She said with a tiny shrug. He gave her another one of those 'girl, I am so checking you out,' looks. It was starting to get to Sara, it was starting to get to her. Was she really being that alluring?

"That's probably smart," he said still smiling at her. Did his jaw muscles ever get tired? "I wouldn't tell me either," he said trying really hard to be sexy. It wasn't working. Sara just stood there, looking him straight in the eye. He just kept looking her over, scanning her.

Sara wasn't one to get scared. Emotional, yes but not scared. But right now, she was as scared as she had been in awhile. A possible murderer was possible lining her up as his next victim to rape and kill. Gil Grissom would say 'Look on the bright side,' in his sarcastic humor that Sara (most of the time) loved, but at the moment, that was hard. Grissom would say, 'Be optimistic Sara,' and then would add some deep, inspiring quote from a book that some (now) dead guy had written that had been famous but no one read. Sara's mind was brought back to the current task and situation at hand.

"You're cute….." he said. Sara was rapidly approaching the point of spastic, but stayed in character. She took this as an opportunity to leave.

"Um, thanks," she said trying to act as normal as possible. _'Grissom!' _She thought to herself, _'I really need you right now! Please, I need help! I can't do this alone!' _Not like she would ever say that to him. "I've gotta go," she said backing up. Why did he have that evil looking mischievous look on his face?

"See ya, cuttie!" he said slowly, annunciating every word. At perfect timing, Grissom taped into the head-set in her ear.

"Great job Sara. Just leave slowly, we're right here. Walk natural. Good job, Sidle. We have a getaway car for you with a fake license plate right out front." Sara looked casually behind her. He was fallowing her! She picked up her pace slightly and looked behind her again. He had picked up his pace and was fallowing her still! She started doing a slight jog; he was still fallowing her.

Sara broke into a run and jumped into her fake car and sped away. She was free she had done her job. The boys could jump him and could ship him off to jail and throw away the key.

She was sweating at her brow. Her body was shaking. How come it felt like it wasn't over? Sara's cell phone rang, making her jump. She was speeding down the highway.

"Sara." It was Grissom!

"Please tell me you got him! Please tell me that Grissom!" Sara said almost hyperventilating.

"Now, Sara, I realize that, that had to be difficult for you, but you did a great job! As Plato always said………"

"You didn't get him didn't you?" Sara said dryly. She heard Grissom sigh.

"We wanted to fallow him, Sara. You're part in this over. You're okay, Sara. Do you here me? You did you're part and it was a lot. Wait till the team hears this! They're going to throw you a party!" Grissom said, in a very superior mood. Sara smiled at the praise. She didn't hear it often.

"Thanks Grissom. That means a lot to me. Wait, is that you behind me?"

"No. Why?" Grissom asked her.

"No reason. There's just this big black car right on my tail."

"Sara, is that you two cars away? In a red one with a license, 37R4B?" He asked her in his usual calm voice.

"Yes. Why?" There was a long pause on the other end of the line. She heard several shouts and commotion on the other end. Commands were being shouted by Culpepper, and she heard Grissom's heavy breathing. What was going on?

"Grissom? What is it? What's wrong? Grissom tell me now!" Sara said getting slightly annoyed and more than a little afraid.

"Sara, you have to promise me that you're going to stay calm. Can you do that? Sara you have to promise me!" Why was there all of a sudden so much emotion in his voice? Was there concern in his voice, fear?

"I promise Grissom, what is it?" There was another long pause and a gulp form the other end of Sara's only lifeline.

"Sara, the Strip Strangler is fallowing you……………."

A/N don't we all LOVE cliffies? Yes I am evil aren't I? Please review, and maybe I won't leave you hanging for too long.


	2. High Speed Chase

Hay guys! This will be short, so please deal with me! I'll try my best because you guys are just great! I had no idea this I would get so many reviews! You guys are all great!

Keep reading and reviewing! I really like the reviewing part BTW.

Chapter 2

High Speed Chase

"He's what?" yelled Sara so loud that Grissom took his ear from the phone.

"He's following you…as in on your tail, behind you, in hot pursuit…"Grissom said calmly to try to help Sara.

"Cut the crap Griss…." Grissom was almost surprised at Sara's voice, was it sad? Yes, there was a definite sadness in her voice. She sounded as helpless as he had ever heard her, and to Grissom's surprise, he felt the need to be with her.

"Sara, are you listening to me? We've backed up a ways so he doesn't know we're following him alright?" Sara turned her head around from her car, and sure enough the FBI van was fit out of site.

"Are you sure Grissom? I can' see you……."

"There's a tracking device on your car," Grissom said evenly. "Sara, do you see the glove compartment?" There wasn't an answer. "Sidle, answer me!" He said more sternly than he wanted to. He shut his eyes momentarily in self-disappointment.

"Y-y-yes, Griss," Sara answered stammering and in an almost scared whisper. "I see it." Grissom sighed in unknown relief.

"Go inside it, Sara. Are you doing that?"

"Yeah," She sounded as if her voice was strained, like she was reaching for something and Grissom new she had listened to him.

"Do you see the no hands speaker?" he asked her gently. He didn't wait for an answer. "Attach it to the front of the car and start it. Plug the phone into it and we can talk the whole time, Sara. Does that work Sara?" he asked.

It made her happy how he kept saying her name, like he really wanted her to know that he was talking to her as a person, not just any CSI. It made her feel more secure in the present situation. She plugged the phone into the applicator and took a sigh of relief as she pressed her other hand to the steering wheel. She felt like she was total control that way.

"Yes, Grissom, the phone works, as well as the plan." She said with her normal strong voice. For a reason unknown to her, Sara smiled. She heard slight conversation on the other end of the line.

"Ah, Sara," Grissom said uncertainly, "Agent Culpepper wants to speak with you, he wants to know if that's okay with you." Sara frowned slightly.

"Sure, why not?" She said straightening her brow once again. She heard the click of the phone switch from one man to the other.

"Agent Sidle," he said in a stiff voice. Sara couldn't help but role her eyes. He never treated anyone like a person, not like Grissom.

"Yes, Culpepper," She said with just as much non-emotion as he.

"Stay steady, stay strong, stay brave and remember, you're a CSI." Sara wanted to laugh.

"Thank you so much that little piece of advice, Culpepper. May I talk to Grissom now please, sir?" She heard Grissom pick up the phone.

"Okay, Sara," He said, hopping back on the current situation. "He's still close behind you," Sara's fear came back to her. She turned back around and saw his evil and wicked smile in the darkness. "Sara!" Grissom said sternly. "Don't turn to look at him, he'll get suspicious if he sees you," there was a pause. "And don't accelerate your gas, that'll make him suspect something too."

"How did you know….."

"I heard you take a sharp intake of breath when I said he was close behind you and I heard the engine sound all in a sudden jolt." He said practically. Sara stayed silent. Sara was loosing her nerve, something Grissom picked up on.

"Grissom, what do I do?" she said on the verge of breaking down. This wasn't like her, and it was scaring Grissom. _'Of course she's scared; she has a murderer following her to torture and rape her! Who wouldn't be scared?' _Grissom thought to himself. The thought of any man hurting her that way, hearing Sara scream made Grissom's heart rate pick up and his blood burn.

"I'm going to tell you what to do, Sara. See the long desert highway stretch on your coming up right?" he asked her still (as always) calm.

"Yes," she said weakly.

"Make a turn on it and just drive. We're hoping he'll give up and turn around after awhile. Don't lead him anywhere, you understand? Just drive. This highway stretch goes for a long ways; you have plenty of roads to travel on. Do you understand Sara?" he spoke very slowly, trying to give her reassurance.

'Yes, Gil," she replied with newfound confidence. "I understand." Sara liked working with a plan, she liked knowing what she had to do to succeed, or in this case, survive. The thoughts sent chills down her back. She turned on the heat in the car, suddenly felling ice cold.

"Hay, Grissom?" Sara said suddenly and sounding like a child that was going to ask a parent for a new toy, "Will you stay on the phone with me the entire time?" There was only a millisecond of hesitation.

"Of course, Sara. Of course I will."

"The entire time?" She asked as if unsure of his answer.

"She entire time," He repeated in a soft, reassuring whisper. More silence followed.

"Grissom, Thank you,"

"No problem Sara." The two had a long drive, a long talk ahead of them. Grissom wasn't one for talking, but as they sped down the road, knowing he was helping make Sara safe and content made it worth his while.

They traveled down the road in silence, listening to the sound of the other persons heavy breathing, as Sara prepared for the danger and long night that laied in front of her.

Chapter 2 yeah for me! I'm a good girl! Review and I just may write faster! TeeHee.


	3. Team Encouragement

Sorry guys! Next week I'll be at the beach, then one more week and school starts so update time will be doubled. I am really not happy. I love writing more than anything. I will update when I can…you have to believe me! My readers are number one for me. Just stay faithful and wait and be patient; that is all I ask.

I really want to thank all my wonderful reviewers! You get a CSI plushie of the character of your choice! If it wasn't for you, this chapter and story wouldn't even be up. I thank you!

I own nothing. and it may be short

Chapter 3

Team Encouragement

Time had gone by uneventfully for Sara and Grissom. But it was enough for her to just hear his breathing. She wanted him to be in that car with her, to protect her. Sara wasn't one for wanting protection, but she did now.

She was so frightened. Not like she would ever admit that, but she was. She was being so… un-Sara like! She felt frozen; emotionally, physically and all. Cold tingling sensations kept running down her spine, making her want to turn her head.

Grissom told her not to, so she would not. Her muscles were starting to ache from sitting so stiffly. Everything was clenched so tight. She was cold, she was frightened and she wanted help. She felt utterly and completely helpless, an emotion she hated with a passion. She hated felling like a little girl running to her mommy.

_'Your 'mommy' killed your dad; you never did go running to her. That's why you're so hard,' _She thought to herself. She would never tell Grissom that most privet fact of her past…never, never, never!

"Hay, Sara?" was heard from the line of the opposite line of the phone. She felt her body warm at the very sound of his voice. It made her feel like there really was someone who cared about her.

"Yeah Griss?" She asked, still very glad for the cordless phone. Keeping her hands on the wheel made her feel more stable, more secure.

"The team has a few things to say to you, I'll connect you via speaker phone…"

"What?" But before he responded, she heard a loud chant from the other line:

"HANG IN THERE SARA!" she couldn't help laugh. It was the tem, her team.

"Thanks guys," She said her normal tone coming back.

"Hay Sara," It was Catherine! "Look, I've deled with enough ass hole men in my life and I don't want my partner getting hurt by another. Hang in there and come back safe."

"Thanks Cath," Sara responded in her normal unemotional tone. If she said anything with the slightest touch of emotion, she would burst into tears. This was one of the nicest things anyone (let alone a group of people) had done for her. The fact that a rapist and murderer was hot on her tail wasn't helping her emotional level either.

"Heard you got in a bit of a nasty jam," Nick, he was a nice guy. "Look, you can kick some serious butt; don't let him kick yours. If he does, hit him were the sun don't shine."

"Thanks Nicky," she said using his normal nickname.

"No problem Sara. Be safe." She nodded her head to no one but her. She needed this.

"If he hurts, I will kick his sorry ass!" Warrick, always polite. "But I think you could cause him some serious damage. He isn't a furry animal Sara! Hurt him! Come back safe to us."

"I will Warrick, I promise." There was a pause.

"I'll hold you to that got me?"

"Gottch ya," she replied. She sighed. She wished she had gotten a chance to be nicer to them, to all of them. Now she may never have a chance.

"On a male Sara, I seriously hope you know were with enough force applied, serious amount of permanent harm can be caused." Did she even have to guess?

"Greg, why did you say that? Of course I know!"

"Aright…will you go out with me if you get back…ouch! Cath, why did you hit me? That was mean! I am hurt. Anyway, will you?"

"No Greg…"

"Alright, it was worth a shot." She shook her head. At least this gave her something to make her forget about what could happen to her.

"Look, we're working hard over hear to find out this creep. Do you hear me?" Jim Bass, would that man ever change?

"I hear you."

"Good. I don't want that good of a CSI getting cut down this way. Stay strong Sara."

"STAY STRONG SARA!" Was chanted one last time, and they shut off. Sara honestly could not remember a time when she had felt this lonely.

"See Sara?" Grissom hadn't given up on her, he hadn't hung up! "People do care about you Sara, people do care." His voice sounded dreamier, like he was deep in thought; maybe thinking about her? Or maybe it was exhaustion, Sara couldn't really tell. For some reason, she hoped so strongly it was the first.

But he was right. People did care about her. The whole team cared about her. She had put herself in and was at a terrible risk.

"Do you care Grissom?" She asked, once again felling the strong desire to be with him. Who was she kidding? She liked him. No, she loved him. She really, truly, deeply, madly and somewhat insanely loved him. She was in love with Gil Grissom. Her heart beat hard in her chest at his response.

"Yes…..wait, what? No, you have to be kidding me!" he was talking to someone on the other end of the phone. He cared about her. He really cared about her. She felt her heart flutter girly in her chest.

She didn't know what Grissom was talking about on the other end until she heard:

"No! I will not leave her alone! I…Sara we have trouble…"

Have fun for a week! You can stress while I bask in the sun! TeeHee! Review and I'll write as soon as I get home!

Byes! I love ya all!


	4. problems and Fear

I… am… BACK! School has started…I am a member of a competitive dance team the highest rank AND I have taken SEVERAL (over 29) personality CSI quizzes and I AM Sara! WOOT WOOT!

I own nothing this may be short I luv ya bye bye…

Chapter 4

Problems and Fear

"What's the problem?" Sara asked, her voice picking up speed as she said the words. Her breathing came faster in a second and she felt as if tears would sting her eyes, and she felt like her chest was closing in on her heart, she couldn't breathe; a panic attack. (A/N: I have had several panic attacks and know what they are like. You feel like you're going to die.)

"You're off the radar. We can't see you." Grissom said in his more stressed out voice. Only slightly stressed though; to Grissom, being calm was key.

"WHAT?" Sara yelled as loud as she could trying to catch her breath. "Grissom, I'm having a panic attack, I can't breathe!"

"Do you have any gum with you?"

"WHAT?"

"Gum…it takes away the stress by giving you something to focus on. Since people know they can't swallow gum, they focus on chewing the gum rather then the fact that they can't breath. Soon, the breathing turns to normal." She reached into her purse. She had gum! She stuck a piece in her mouth and chewed. Soon her breathing turned into slow deep intakes of air in and out.

"Ah, Sara, I really hope you have a lot of gum…"

"Why…" She asked her eyebrows raised instinctively.

"Sara the power went out for the system of the tracker. You're to far ahead. Us getting anywhere near you is a safety issue for you. And, we're almost out of gas. The only way we can help you is by turning around."

"YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR GAS! THAT'S UNREAL!"

"We have to Sara. The tracer is still on you. Even though it died, we have a general idea of where you are. If the car's down, we can't help you."

"Can't you rebut it?" Sara said exasperated. She knew the FBI should have never gotten into this!

"No Sara. We don't know what happened but it died. Look, I don't want to leave you, but I have to. I know it's unrealistic and should not be necessary, but it is. Sara, you have to go on your own. The phone line connection in about another mile is gone, so I will lose connection with you in about four minutes. Sara, we will find you. If he gets to you, you can't kill him. We don't know that this is our guy. I don't want you pinned on murder. Self-defense; only if you have to. I am here Sara, don't worry. I will be back. the team is already working and I'll be back there soon. Just stall or do what you can. Be safe, and be careful and if anything happens….I am here for you…… Sara I…"

The line went dead. He was gone. Grissom was gone. The man she had secretly loved for over a year was gone. She was alone, all alone. She had to think, she had to think of something. Wait…if Grissom's car was running out, then hers…?

The car stopped. IT STOPPED! She had to extra and there was no help, no hope. GREAT! She was stuck out there with no gas and on one to talk to her and help the scared and horrible feeling of dread that filled her.

She never heard the car behind her stop. She never heard the radio in the other car die, and she never heard a door slam shut but she did hear the voice outside her window that yelled,

"Hay, cutie! Need a lift?"

Sorry…..that's all for now!

Bye byes! Remember to review!


	5. No Choices

Here's the update! Work with me here peeps! I know it takes forever but here we go!

God Protect Her

Chapter 5

No Choices

"Hey cutie! Need a lift?"

Sara's heart was pounding. Her mouth went dry instantly and she wanted to throw up. Her stomach was twisting and turning in her so tight she hurt. She instantly hid the speaker phone so he wouldn't suspect anything. Her brain felt like it was out of control with whirl winds of thought and fear. She opened her window, but just barely so he wouldn't have any chance to grab at her. She was still acting. She would still have to play the part. They didn't even know this was the guy. Sara knew he was. She could feel it in her blood.

"Hey…. No, I think I'm good, thanks." She tried to roll up her window, but he spoke before she could.

"Then, what do you intend to do, sitting out here with no gas. You look like you've broken down to me." he said with a glint in his eyes and a touch of a grin. "Are you broken down miss?" Sara couldn't lie, or he'd suspect more. She couldn't run. She had no place to run to, and he would catch up with her and kill her without a thought.

"Yes…I'm broken down." She said honestly. She felt the overwhelming desire to bang her head on the steering wheel with the feeling of stupidity. She was a CSI! She should be able to come up with something better than that! Anything…something. And if Grissom hadn't left her, she would have been fine. She would have come up with something smooth and creative, and he would have reassured her she was doing a good job. "But I can call a tow truck…don't worry…" that was better. If he wasn't the Strip Strangler, he would nod and walk away.

"Aw come on cutie! You shouldn't have to wait for a stupid truck! Come with me…I'll take you home."

He was the Strip Strangler.

"NO!" Sara screamed. If she led him home, or to anywhere else, she'd be dead, and others put in danger. This was all on her now. She wouldn't not risk anyone else's life. "No I mean…. I'm scared to go home like this ….at night." She stammered, trying to act afraid. He chuckled slightly.

"I understand missy…. Dark and terrible men about." Sara forced out a small, pathetic excuses for a laugh.

"Come on," he said, "I'll take you to my place. You can spend the night there." He sounded eager. Was he cracking? Loosing his edge? With serial killers, there was always a point where the cracked: got messy and sloppy. They killed quicker, worrying less and less about hiding evidence. Based on the look in his eyes, and the sweat on his brow, Sara knew.

She was his breaking point. The Strip Strangler was cracking under pressure. He would take her, rape her fast, and kill her quickly. If she could get someway to connect with CSI, they could trace the call, and they would have him. A plan in mind, she opened the car door.

"Ok, that sounds like a plan." He smiled and headed back to his car. A very frightened Sara followed him,

But not before she reached into the car and grabbed her gun and slid it into her purse.

"ISN'T THERE ANYTHING WE CAN DO!" Grissom shouted at his team. They all flinched. Grissom never yelled like this. They were all scared too with Sara gone and in danger.

Everyone was reacting differently. Catherine was freezing up, Warrick was getting cranky, Nick was getting quiet, Greg was joking more than necessary and inappropriately, Brass was wracking up a cell phone bill high than heaven from calling people searching for answers , and Grissom:

Poor Grissom was going crazy. He was angry he was scared he was yelling, and he was throwing things occasionally. He was mad. Just plain mad, and everyone knew it.

"What CAN we do?" Warrick growled looking at the ground.

"Sit and twiddle our thumbs?" Greg suggested with a grin, tying to ease the pressure.

"SHUT UP GREG!" They all yelled. The young man fell silent. Grissom started pacing back and forth through his office.

"I'm going back out there." He said coldly. He reached for his coat, and his gun.

"You can't do that Grissom." Brass said to him, blocking his path. What in hell was wrong with him? He was out of character. Since when did Grissom get so angry and pounce so randomly and rashly into a situation this severe? Even with one of their own involved?

"And why not?" He snapped back.

"Because, you showing up there will do none of us good. We don't even know where Sara is, we don't even know where he is. We don't even know if this is our guy. He could have abandoned, Sara could be walking through this building right now…."

"Or she could be with the Strip Strangler being raped and tortured…"

"You don't know that…." Brass kept his voice steady and calm, trying to ease the nerves of his emotionally rattled friend. Grissom lowered his head to the ground, and when he spoke it was amazingly calm, but loaded with venom, it didn't even sound like Grissom.

"I do know that. Sara's going to be hurt, you know it and I know it. And I will not sit around waiting for it to happen. I will not sit around and wait for her dead beaten body to show up in the coroner's office. I'm going to find her Brass so get out of my way." Brass stood firm.

"Grissom, I've talked with some people here. The FBI has a tracking devise. If Sara can somehow call us, and stay online for 90 seconds, we can track her anywhere on the globe. Sara knows about this devise….she'll use it to her advantage. She's a smart girl, you know she will. The tracker is set up, and if Sara calls anyone here, we will know about it, and we will find her."

Grissom nodded, he knew she would use the tracker. And deep down Grissom knew Brass was right. They had no idea what was going on. Grissom admitted defeat and slumped down in a chair painfully. Agony tugged at his heart at the vision of his Sara being touched by that man, hey body being forcibly taken. His fists clenched with new found fury. His body was shaking from pure unadulterated loathing for the man.

Grissom sat there, a man in grief, and man in sorrow and defeat and a man, that even Grissom couldn't deny it any longer, the emotion filled his entire body, it filtered through is core and his soul and he knew, he sat there…

A man in love….

And he was too stupid to have realized it earlier. Just a few moments earlier would have been perfect. He knew Sara loved him; she had practically told him a few times. Now it was too late. He was a fool, and now he may never get to tell Sara.

His Sara….

His amazing beautiful and wonderful Sara…. Grissom could deny it no longer.

He was madly in love with Sara Sidle.


	6. Finding Out

OK! I know these chappies are commin at you fast, but I was in such a CSI mood I just decided to plug the chapters out… takes deep breath ok… here I go…

Action coming in this chapter! Be prepared,

Also: remember this is different form the episode! So where the guy lives is different! Ok? Don't flame me on that.

God Protect Her

Chapter 6

Finding Out

The car ride had been hell for Sara. He had tried to make random conversation with her, she had barely responded. She just sat there with her hands folded tightly in her lap; her purse was locked between her feet on the floor of the car.

He finally pulled into a single level house that Sara could only assume was a decoy. She most likely assumed correct, because it was in the middle of nowhere. There were no longer any street addresses for her to recognize and remember. There was nothing specific around it. There were no ither houses. It was in the middle of nowhere. And Sara had no clue where she was. But then again, he had never taken a victim to his home. He had always attacked inside the victim's home. He was getting sloppy. Sara was now positive he was breaking. He was breaking down and messing up and getting more and more careless. Slowly, she stepped into the house.

It was neat. Too neat. Everything was in prefect order. The books, the DVDs, the magazines. Everything. There was little to no decorations in the living room and kitchen, which she saw upon entering.

"I can honestly saw… I'm surprised you came with me." he said. "With all the talk of the Strip Strangler and all." Sara clenched up. Was he on to her? Or just planning? Her thought were interrupted when she felt his hand stroking her lower back. Sara felt shivers go up her spine and she wanted to cry out for help. She pulled away.

"May I use the bathroom?" She asked as normally as possible. With a graceful, quiet slide of hand, she slid her cell phone into her pocket. His face looked almost angry for a moment, but he eased it into a perfectly evil looking smile.

"Sure…go right ahead." He point left, and Sara had to stop herself from running.

She ran down the small hallway. Was there a way out? No…there was none. She was stuck. Trapped. She found the bathroom and slid into it. She had only one chance for survival and she knew what it was. The FBI tracking devise. She knew she wouldn't be able to speak, but as long as she had ninety seconds, they would be able to find her…Grissom would save her. She knew Grissom would never let anyone hurt her. She loved him…. And she didn't know how much until now, locked in a bathroom trying not to cry, with murderer outside the door somewhere. She loved Gil Grissom. She loved him so much. He had to save her, he HAD to.

She couldn't just kill the Strip Strangler. It wouldn't be out of self defense, and not got in action, there would be no way to prove it. She would be sent to jail for murder. She had one option, and that was to be brave, and rely on Grissom to save her.

Sara was completely helpless.

She dialed Grissom's number….

It started ringing….

It rang once….

Twice….

"Grissom here!" Came an almost breathless voice on the other end. She gulped.

"Sara…." She muttered. She heard him gasp and scream directions at everyone around him. She heard bustling and movement in the background. She wanted to yell 'HURRY!' but knew that was out of the questions. She had no idea how much time she had until he would start hurting her, but she guessed it wasn't much.

"Sara…just stay on…. you're hooked up…90 seconds and counting…. 89 seconds…." He said taking deep breaths, as if willing her to do the same. She said nothing.

"We got you Sara…. We got you…" he said, possibly more for himself than for her based on the sound of it. She still said nothing, she couldn't say anything. "80 seconds…just stay with us." Sara nodded to herself for reassurance. She was going to be saved. Everything was going to be fine. Then why were tears on the brim of her eye lashes?

"75 seconds…. Getting closer." His voice sounded desperate to her. Like he was willing time to go faster for her sake. She wished it would. She was running out of time to be safe, and she was funning out of luck.

"65 seconds…. Sara… there's something I have to tell you…. it can't wait any more, I need to tell you know. 60 seconds….for a long time, I've known you've liked and cared for me, maybe even more than cared. Ok I know you love me… 50 seconds….and secretly, I've known for a long time I've cared about you…maybe not as much as you do for me but…45 seconds…..but now I know that I do care that much...40 seconds… and I know the timing is awful, and that I should have seen it before, but I was too wrapped up in my own world to see it…. 35 seconds…. But now I know…and it took this for me to realize it…. 25 seconds…. That Sara…. 15 seconds…. I…. 10….. I love you Sara…."

"I love you too…" Tears were coming down her face. Time was out for her.

BANG! The door burst open, and a gun shot was fired into the ceiling above her. Sara screamed and fell to the ground, her cell phone still clutched in her hand. Grissom's words were heard from the phone.

"SARA! What happened! SARA!" Grissom screamed. Sara hardly heard him. Her mind was on the man looming over her, her badge, and her gun in his hand.

"CSI huh? A decoy huh? Who's that man on the phone? The man you…. love?" He spat at her. He was cracking, breaking. Everything he had done in the past was gone. It was pure anger and hate radiating off him. The man grabbed her tiny wrist and ripped the phone out of Sara's delicate hand. Tears were streaming down her face. She clutched her possibly broken wrist to her chest.

"So lover boy?" The Strip Strangler yelled into her phone. "Did she try to call for help? Did she call her man to feel and be protected? You aren't here…but you will know what is being done to her MARK MY WORD!" He held the phone in his hand, and dragged the weeping Sara with him.

He threw her into a room that was vastly different than the rest of the house. It was all brown, and the floor was filthy. There was nothing in the tiny bedroom except an old bed frame, with a bare mattress. Sara knew what was in store for her.

She screamed and yelled as loud as she could. She screamed 'Grissom' over and over until she could scream no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom was on his way, his team and a swat team in toe. They jumped at record fast speed into a giant CSI Truck, and they sped off, Grissom with the calculations to where exactly where Sara was. Feeling like a sick pervert like the man he was hunting down, he listened to Sara scream his name on the cell phone. Tears came to his eyes at hearing her, knowing what was happening.

The team was silent. The listened in horror as they listened to a team member being beaten and raped. They had to hurry. Sara would be dead soon.

"Oh Gil turn it off!" Catherine cried. She hated the sounds she heard on the opposite end of the phone line. She didn't want to listen. She didn't want to know what was going on. Grissom said nothing.

"We need to know she's still alive." Brass said stiffly.

"She's fighting back…" Nick said unbelievingly. Cries were not only heard from Sara, but from her attacker. Sara was always the fighter. No matter what. Grissom kept listening, just needing to know she was there.

They were half way there. Half way there to saving Sara. Sara was strong, but not that strong.

All of a sudden…the phone line started crackling. It was scratchy.

"No…no no no please NO!" Grissom yelled. If he lost the connection, he lost Sara. They knew where she was no matter what but, if he lost this connection…it would be even worse.

The line grew fuzzy, and Grissom and the team heard Sara screaming 'Grissom! I LOVE YOU!' and the clean crisp ripping sound of clothing material.

The line went dead.


End file.
